


Saturday Detention

by Possum_man



Category: The Breakfast Club (1985)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, There's some cussin if you care at all, of course if you know what the Breakfast Club is..., then I don't think you'd care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-24 17:20:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22221604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Possum_man/pseuds/Possum_man
Summary: The boys have a nice little chat in detention.
Relationships: John Bender/Brian Johnson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 200





	Saturday Detention

The breakfast club, as the group of highschoolers deemed themselves, had been doing better than they expected. Things were a bit rocky at first, as Claire and John weren't meant to last. They dated for a measly eight days, before the mutually decided to break up. The next few days were a bit uncomfortable. Brian and John hung out with each other, meanwhile Claire, Andrew, and Allison were all together as a group. They stayed as a broken group until Brian nearly had a nervous breakdown because he couldn't stand going back and forth, dealing with two conversations, two issues, two everything. So they went back to normal just like that.

They would meet up for breakfast early on Monday, eat lunch together, and sometimes hang out in the halls. They all had a couple of classes together, the two who had the most classes together being Brian and John, with Shop, English, History, and Homeroom together. Made sense why John had known Brian’s last name without needing to ask during the infamous detention.  
Speaking of the devil, John Bender had been getting better. Really, he had! He still smoked sometimes, but not nearly as often. He maintained his personality without being quite as… mean. Of course, this didn't change the upsetting amount of detentions that he had. Luckily, Vernon had had enough of John, so the number of detentions was reduced to six. The first Saturday was spent by himself, the second with some random kid, probably a sophomore. On the third Saturday, he showed up, just barely on time, and sat down. At first, it was just him, but then, right as the hour had officially arrived, Brian Johnson showed up. Instead of sitting down in the front and far away from John, Brian sat at the same desk as him. Bender glanced at him, but didn't ask what he was doing there… yet.

After the speech, exact same one every time down to the pauses, John did his best to bite his tongue, he really did, but he didn't have that much self control. It really only took a few seconds for him to turn to the scrawny teen and ask, “What did you do? I'm not wantin to make fun of you so don't worry about that.” He didn't say, but he hoped that it wasn't at all like what got him stuck in detention last time. 

Brian muttered something under his breath, then looked away, his face flushed and embarrassed.

Bender was amused to say the least, but he didn't want to make Brian shut down, as his lack of quick speech was worrying. So rather than laughing, he leaned in a bit closer, “Speak up a bit dweeb.”

“I got in a fight!” Brian snapped quickly. The second he spoke, his face grew an even deeper shade of red and he let his eyes focus intensely on the floor.

John forced his mouth to stay closed, but he was sure that the shocked showed all the same. He gathered his composure quickly, covering it up with a quick chuckle, “Hm, what about that? Johnson gettin in a fight. Did he insult that book you're reading? Oh what’s it called?” He snapped his fingers a few time, thinking, then his face lit up as he remembered, “Moby Dick! The thing with the whale.”

Brian knew that it was a joke, but his anxiety had still clearly kicked in, as he quickly began to speak. “No! I mean yes and no, like I didn't get in a fight about the book but that is the name of the book, which I am surprised that you remember just because you don't really seem-”

John cut him off by carefully placing a hand over the other highschooler’s mouth, then patting his shoulder roughly. “I know, I'm just messin with ya. You can tell me what really happened.”

Brian still looked embarrassed and stressed, but he managed to give an okayish response. “He uh, he was making fun of you. I don't really know what happened, but I just got really mad, and suddenly I had punched him. I'm gonna be in here for the next few weekends now. He… he didn't get in trouble since I threw the first punch and he was arguably using self defense.”

Bender raised an eyebrow, “Arguably?”

“He left my face alone, but he got my chest and arms pretty good.”

John motioned to Brian’s shirt, then waited for him to remove the turtleneck sweater. The blond looked at him doubtfully. Clearly, he wasn't a self confident person, and even though he trusted John, maybe more than he should, that trust couldn't erase years of self destructive thoughts. Still, he wasn't one to say no, and John just wanted to see the injuries, not him.

Brian carefully pulled off the sweater, wincing slightly due to his very sore shoulders. Once he got it off, he set it in his lap and glanced up at John.

John very much understood that anger that the blond had spoken about, as when he saw Brian’s torso, he wanted whoever had done it dead. He had a large purple and green bruise on the lower half of his ribs, swollen looking shoulders, and faint bruises on his neck, which would look like hickies if John didn't know what strangle bruises look like.

“He actually tried to kill you, what the fuck?”

Brian shrugged casually like he hadn't been strangled. He then grabbed his sweater and went to pull it back on. However, John stopped him. 

“I'm not fond of the guy, but shouldn't you show Vernon and get the guy who did this in some deep shit?”

“I tried. Apparently face injuries are more convincing of damage than strangulation bruises.”

Bender clenched his fist tightly, feeling a rage fulled heat bubble in stomach, which grew when he glanced back at Brian, who looked like a beaten puppy. He tried to force the anger down, focusing more on his want to interact with the scrawny boy rather than his want to hurt someone. He let go of the sweater red sweater and let his friend put it back on. He hated how Brian had to adjust it to cover his neck, it made his blood boil.

“I-I'm gonna be fine obviously.”

John was pulled from his thoughts by the statement. “Yeah yeah, of course. Just uh, not particularly happy with Vernon but I can’t do much about that.”

Brian loved the idea of John caring about him. Obviously the reason why wasn't ideal, but his face still flushed when the taller teen addressed that he wanted justice for him. He liked talking with John a lot, but their conversations came naturally and this one seemed to have come to a close. Deciding it was best not to force anything from his friend, Brian pulled some work out of his bag.

It was only half an hour later that John, who was leaning back against the desk in his chair, snapped his fingers in front of Brian’s face. “Shitface is coming, put your stuff away.” The blond was confused, but he put all his stuff away quickly, and sure enough, Vernon walked into the room a few seconds later. He glanced at the two highschoolers, then walked to his office.

“How’d you know?” The confused teen questioned the second their principal was gone. 

“I've been here four weekends in a row. Noticed he routinely checks in, if he leaves for the bathroom then it takes around seven ish minutes.” John answered simply, kicking back and resting his feet on the table. Brian glanced at him. He couldn't help it if he noticed how long his legs were, how his clothes were a bit roughed up, and how weirdly soft his hair looked. Since when was his hair taken care of? Was it always like that or was he just taking better care of it like he was smoking less? As Brian scanned him, he made eye contact with Bender, who ‘jokingly’ winked in response. The blond squeaked quietly, snapping his eyes back to his homework. John just chuckled, and he felt his eyes watching him. He felt weirdly like prey, being watched so intensely.

“Brian,” John purred. 

Said teenager kept his head down. Even when he felt a foot nudge his side he ignored him. Then he felt fingers running through his hair, which made him jump and had his heart skip more than just a beat. 

“Wh-what? I, I don't really, I don't know… why?”

Brian was on his feet, standing by in between his chair and John, who was still leaning back in his chair. Despite the fact that the blond was standing, he still felt incredibly small, and John’s gaze was just so intense and his stomach wasn't helping, as it was jumping all over the place. His throat was dry and his hands were clammy.

“I know you're a f- I know you're gay Johnson.”

“No no no, you got it all wrong man I'm not, I don't like,” then Brian abruptly shut his mouth. Throughout his anxiety, Bender had just sat there leaning back, a smirk present on his face. 

“It's okay Brian. Despite my colourful language in the past, I wouldn't beat any of em up. Especially you.”

Brian snapped back at him in a moment of irritation, “Only gay people don't hate other gay people. So either you're lying to me to get me to say I'm gay so you can beat me up and not get in trouble, or you're also gay. I mean not also. Just forget it.”

John stood up, resulting in the shorter teen jumping back slightly. Then John offered out his hand, “Well then I suppose we got somethin in common, ay Johnsen?”  
The blond grabbed his hand, slightly confused, “Oh?” He stated more like a question. Suddenly a single thought hit him like a truck, which tumbled out of his mouth before he could do anything about it, “If you did that because you knew I was gay, does that mean you like me?”

“Course I like you,” John snorted. “The question is, do I like like you?”

“I-I would like it if you did,” Brian stuttered, feeling incredibly flustered.

John stepped closer to him, and out of habit, the other boy took a step back, bumping into the desk behind him.

“Well then maybe I do,” he breathed. Their faces were only a few inches apart, and of course John closed the gap. He pressed forward, forcing himself to be gentle with the kiss, as he may have wanted to be forceful and intense, but Brian was soft and important to him, so the last thing he wanted to do was scare him off. He knew that the blond had never really kissed anyone, so he pulled back a few seconds later to let him breathe. 

Brian’s face was flushed bright pink and he looked quite dazed. “I uh, I know that you probably like me,” John snickered at that, “but I don't know if you want to… ya know?”

“Be more specific,” Bender teased. He knew exactly what he was talking about, but John liked teasing him and seeing Brian struggle just a bit.

“Uh, date? I mean I definitely get it if you don’t but I figured since you just kissed me I should shoot my shot but if you-”

“Of course I want to. Ya know for someone who’s so smart, you act a bit stupid sometimes,” the taller teen laughed and shamelessly kissed him again. Brian melted into it almost immediately. He knew that he was touch starved, but he was still surprised by how nice being kissed felt. He wanted John to hug him, play with his hair, and run his fingers down his spine. Beyond that he wanted to be complimented and called pet names that would make him melt. A small voice in the back of his mind said it was because his parents were obviously not the affectionate type and he wanted nothing more than to be told he was actually good enough. But that voice was buried deep in the back of his mind, below his mush brain.

Suddenly, he was pushed back into his chair. Brian whined at the disconnect, resulting John quietly snapping at him.

“That was very cute and hot, but Vernon is about to walk out of his office,” he hissed, barely finishing his statement before their principal entered the library, then went out into the hall, letting the unfixed door close behind him.

“Heard him hit his leg on his desk when he got up,” Bender answered his questioning look.

“Guess I was distracted,” Brian muttered. His boyfriend snickered at the statement.

“I can tell.”

“Can you play with my hair?” The blond blurted out before he could think about what he was going to say. The second he realized what he said, his face took on an expression akin to a man about to be mugged. “I mean, sorry that came out wrong. Well not really but I could have-”

“Of course Johnson. I kissed you, you think I'm not gonna touch your hair?” He joked. Then, he lightly placed his hand on the side of Brian’s head and guided it towards his lap, who laid on his side. The shorter teen propped his legs up on a chair across from him to get a bit more comfortable. He shivered as John’s fingers gingerly ran through his hair, tickling his scalp softly. 

“Have you never been touched, like ever?”

“I mean I've never… ya know, and my parents are the most touchy people in the world. S-so not, not really.” He stuttered out the last part as Bender gently toyed with the tuft of hair at the nape of his neck.

“Feels nice I assume?”

“Yeah,” Brian squeaked as his hair was tugged on slightly. He hid his face in his hands, lightly biting his lip. He could practically feel the smug aura emitting from John as he continued to carefully pull at his hair. The rest of their detention was spent like that, Brian’s head resting on John’s lap, until it was over.

“See you next week, yeah?” Brain asked as he left.

John smiled and kissed him on the forehead, “Yeah.”


End file.
